Checkmate
by greywitch99
Summary: Takes place during the final battle and contains flashbacks (the majority is flashbacks). Lelouch and Schneizel. Their rivalry and brotherly bond. BrOTP. Oneshot. They are princes and brothers. They are geniuses. Once family, they now fight each other for the world. Lelouch could never win against his older brother but now...


Author's Note:

An idea that popped in my head. I started entertaining the thought and was enjoying myself immensely. I meant to finish this a while ago but got distracted. Lelouch and Schneizel. BrOTP. Their rivalry and brotherly bond. Oneshot. Sorry for any mistakes. I proofread it myself but have no one else to look over it... Italics are used to indicate flashbacks by the way along with all the normal things like thoughts. Technically takes place during the final battle but will mostly be flashbacks. I don't claim to own any of the characters or story of course. Maybe I got carried away...but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_"Excuse me madam. If you would be so kind as to offer me a moment of your time."_

_The young maid busy dusting an ornate vase turned around at the voice and met the eyes of a pretty young boy. Her eyes widened in surprise at seeing him and she immediately bowed her head and dropped into a curtsey. "You-Your Highness."_

_"Do you happen to know where Prince Lelouch might be presently?"_

_Her gaze moved up to his pale lavender-grey eyes. "Yes Your Highness. I believe I saw him pass by with his caretakers to go to the nursery not long ago."_

_"Very good," the blond boy said as he gave her a charming smile. "Thank you for your time."_

_The maid curtseyed graciously and the boy walked away. Despite the fact that he was only thirteen, he stood taller than many grown men. He walked with a practiced poised grace, giving him a aura of elegance. He was none other than Schneizel el Britannia, second prince of the Holy Britannian Empire._

_Schneizel had come to visit Aries Villa, the home of Empress Marianne vi Britannia and her two children. Winding his way through the corridors, he soon found himself in front of the nursery. From the other side of the doors he could hear muffled shouting. "No! Don't do that! Please!" Soon after the frantic plea Schneizel heard something hit the wall with a crash. Confused as to what the commotion was, he opened the large double doors._

_Inside he could see the two caretakers, one an older woman and the other a young woman. They were not alone. A little boy with ebony hair and amethyst eyes was seated on the other side of the room, smiling delightedly. "Please put it down Your Highness. You wouldn't want to break all of them would you? Just put the teacup down and everything will be fine." The older women was the speaker this time. _

_"But I don't wanna!" the toddler exclaimed stubbornly. And with that, a very expensive looking teacup was flung against the wall, by what seemed to be a very crudely fashioned catapult. Of course the teacup shattered and fell to the floor next to the previous victims. The little boy laughed. An infant started to cry._

_Schneizel was rather taken aback by the scene but he only sighed and shook his head, trying not to smile at his younger brother's antics. "Lelouch. Listen to the nice women and stop smashing teacups."_

_Everyone in the room turned to him. "Your Highness," the women said, both surprised and relieved at the same time. They curtsied, following proper etiquette._

_"Schneizel!" Lelouch scrambled to his feet. The three year old looked quite happy to see him._

_The infant's wails grew louder, drawing everyone's attention. "Oh dear. Look what you did now," the younger women said. "You woke Princess Nunnally." She hurried off to the crib in the corner of the room, picking up the crying child and rocking her back and forth, cooing to her softly in attempt to lull her back to slumber._

_"Why are you here?" Lelouch asked enthusiastically, too excited to feel guilty for waking his sister._

_"I came to visit you." He approached the short little boy._

_"Really?" The toddler looked up at him with big, violet eyes. He radiated cuteness._

_"Mhm. Now why don't you come with me? I want to show you something." The blond boy held out a large, long fingered hand. The little prince put his much smaller, slightly pudgy, toddler's hand in his big brother's . "I'll take him from here." He smiled kindly at the caretakers. They nodded rather enthusiastically and curtsied once again._

_Schneizel slowed his pace to allow the young child to keep up on his little, three-year-old legs. He led him out of the room and headed down the hall away from his relieved caretakers. _

_"Where's your mother?" Schneizel asked._

_"Um. She said she was taking a break. She left me with them." No wonder she did. _

_It had been evident from an early age that Lelouch was a prodigy, just like his older brother. His first words were early. He learned to walk early too. He was always alert, and would always just sit and watch his surroundings with wide eyes, as if to swallow up all the information of the world had to offer. The boy rapidly learned to solve puzzles, and excelled at them. He rose to meet all the challenges given to him. The problem however was that he got bored easily. He would get bored with normal toys and activities a toddler would usually like. As a result, Lelouch ended up finding his own ways to entertain himself, like smashing antique teacups. Plus, he was still learning how one should behave and what was acceptable and what was not. He certainly was a handful and a terror of a toddler. Beyond a shadow of a doubt. Just last month he accidentally blew up an entire room. It was lucky no one had gotten hurt._

_His formal education started early. Actually it was already well under way. They hoped it would give him focus. It did. It gave him something to strive for and something to do. The problem was that on his free time he still wrecked havoc when he had tired of all the toys and activities he had been given. _

_Schneizel understood this and he empathized. He had what he hoped to possibly be a solution. Or, at the very least, something to help._

_"Do you remember when I promised I would teach you a game?" Schneizel asked gently._

_"Yup. " Lelouch turned his gaze upward to the older boy. His hand wrapped around only a few of Schneizel's fingers since it was too small to hold it properly. "But what is it?" he asked curiously._

_"It's a game I learned when I was about your age. I think you will like it."_

_"But what is it?" the onyx-haired boy asked stubbornly._

_Schneizel smiled a little. "Just wait and see." He led the young prince into a room with a table and on that table was a board, and all the pieces of a game set up._

_"Chess," Lelouch breathed. "Really? Cool." He let go of his hand and Lelouch wandered up to the table to admire the black and white marble pieces and board._

_"That's right. Now...which colour do you want to play as? White or black?"_

_He looked from one to the other briefly before clambering up onto the chair set in front of the black pieces. "Black," he said resolutely._

_It was an interesting choice._ _Schneizel took his own place behind the white pieces. "Alright." He opened his mouth when he was cut off._

_"How do you play?" Lelouch asked quickly and enthusiastically, looking up intently at Schneizel._

_The blond boy couldn't help but chuckle at the brunette. "Patience. I was about to explain." He pointed to each type of piece in turn. "These are the pawns, knight, bishop, rook, queen...and king." He paused, looking at his younger brother whose eyes were following each of his gestures. "The object of the game is to capture the other person's king. Each piece moves differently. Have you got that?"_

_A nod was his response._

_One by one he went through each piece and described the moves it could make and the toddler across from him just listened and watched, cataloguing each new piece of information into his brain. He went on to explain all the other basic rules of the game and stopped to ask, "Do you understand?" _

_Another nod was his only response. _

_"Since I'm playing with the white pieces I make the first move." Schneizel reached out and made the first move. He looked at Lelouch and said, "Now it's your turn."_

_Hesitantly, Lelouch reached out and clumsily grasped a pawn, most likely at random, and moved it forward. They went back and forth, taking turns making moves. Schneizel, who was already a master of the game at thirteen, made his moves smoothly and easily, manipulating the game and prolonging it so his younger counterpart could experiment. The much more inexperienced Lelouch made his moves more clumsily, making many mistakes as he got the hang of moving the pieces. After a particular move Lelouch made Schneizel stopped and instead of moving his piece just said, "You can't do that. It's illegal."_

_The little boy jerked his head up and looked up at him, frightened. "Huh? What?! I'm going to jail?"_

_Schneizel chuckled lightly and smiled warmly. "No, Lelouch. I mean that it is against the rules. You need to move it back and try again. Alright?"_

_Lelouch looked relieved as he let out a breath. "Oh." He moved the chess piece back and made a new move._

_Soon after Schneizel decided it was time to put an end to the game and so he quickly took out many of the remaining black pieces and cornered the black king. "Check." Another move. "And mate. You lose, little brother."_

_The little boy pouted, crossing his little arms moodily. Schneizel got up from his chair to approach him and mussed up the boy's black hair, eliciting a squawk of displeasure from his victim. He just continued until the boy's hair truly was a mess and the child started to laugh. "Stop it," he said through giggles, reaching up to tug gently at the hand. _

_Schneizel smiled and removed his hand."It's just your first time. But you might win someday. Might," Schneizel joked._

_"I'm gonna!" His brother looked up at him fiercely through tangled bangs. "I wanna play again!"_

_Schneizel just gently smiled at his brother's tenacity. "Okay." He sat down and rearranged the pieces. They started all over again._

* * *

Beeping noises sounded from monitor situated in the command centre of the Damocles.

Schneizel looked at the monitor. "Oh? An open channel?"

On the screen appeared Lelouch's image.

Lelouch began, "Official greetings, Schneizel." His eyes flicked to the side, seeing Diethard, his once loyal follower and admirer standing next to his enemy.

Diethard smirked and laughed slightly as he became aware he had gained the emperor's notice.

"Lelouch if you're going to surrender, _now_ is the time. We have an arsenal of F.L.E.I.J.A.s ready to launch." As the prince spoke, Lelouch reverted his attention back to Schneizel.

" F.L.E.I.J.A.s?" he asked amused. "I wonder if you dare to use them, considering that I have all the U.F.N. representatives aboard the Avalon with me." A video appeared of his hostages and soon after the entire screen was taken up by the image of innocent little Kaguya and Empress Tianzi huddled nervously on the floor. The image shrunk once again to display Lelouch along with them. "So Schneizel, these people are from all over the world. They're not related to you. "

"You're right, they're not. Their lives are a small price to pay," the man agreed coolly.

Xingke's image appeared on the screen as well. "Schneizel! You can't attack!"

Schneizel narrowed his pale eyes at the Chinese man. "I understand that the U.F.N. members have elected acting representatives to speak for them."

"We're prepared for the worst and we know how dire this is but that doesn't mean we're going to throw their lives away on a gamble," Xingke responded.

Lelouch laughed.

"Li Xingke, aside from the Damocles our strike force consists only of the Mordrid. If you're going to tie our hands so we can't use the F.L.E.I.J.A.s then I request that you put me in charge of all our united forces."

"We're facing Lelouch."

"Exactly. I've never lost to Lelouch, _ever_. And I know him far better than anyone on this battle field." _I am the one who taught you this game. The one who taught you how to strategize. I know you. You've never beaten me before. What makes you think you can now, Lelouch?_

"Understood," Li Xingke conceded. He image disappeared from the screen.

"Then shall we let the game play out brother," came Lelouch's dangerous purr.

"Indeed." The connection was cut off as the two finished their conversation. "Kanon it's just as you predicted."

Said man turned from the massive screen and replied, "Yes. The Black Knights are now yours to command your highness."

"Huh. Transmit pattern sigma to all forces."

An all new game began.

* * *

_"Happy birthday Lelouch!" came an excited cry. A very excited five year old Euphemia was standing in front of said boy beaming happily. She set a box in his lap._

_"Thank you Euphy," the now six year old Lelouch said sincerely. He ripped open the package to reveal a box. Inside was a violin case which he opened to reveal a beautiful violin. "Oh it's lovely Euphy."_

_"Now you can properly start your lessons with your own. You don't have to use the tutor's anymore," Euphemia said excitedly._

_"Yeah. Thanks." He got up to hug the girl who enthusiastically flung her arms around him before he could even react. They both laughed before they disengaged._

_Once again they were at Aries Villa. A large portion of the imperial family was assembled to celebrate the sixth birthday of Lelouch vi Britannia. Well, a fair portion of the siblings and some close friends of Lady Marianne were present anyway. Some looked genuinely pleased to be there such as Euphemia, Clovis and Cornelia and others did not which was something they made no attempt to hide. The Emperor was once again absent, just has he had been the year before, and the year before that._

_"It seems as though I am the last one." Schneizel stood before the birthday boy with a sumptuously wrapped box in his arms. Now sixteen, the prince stood as tall as his own father. He towered over the six year old. "The best for last," he said smiling as he extended his arms towards the recipient of the gift._

_The little boy took the present from him and sat back down on the red velvet cushion of the chair they had set out for him. He tore open the present and discarded the paper to the side. A maid was quick to pick it up and take it away. _

_In Lelouch's lap was a black, leather bound case with his name inscribed in gold on the top. It had a handle and was held securely closed with bright brass clasps. He undid the clasps to reveal what was inside. The lining of the case was sapphire blue velvet and laid on top of the fabric was a chess board and a full set of chess pieces. The beautifully crafted pieces were glossy smooth black and white marble inlaid and embellished with gold. The black and white checkered marble board was framed with ornately carved oak, again with gold worked in adding eye catching embellishments. Just like the case, on one side of the board was his name in gold, written out in a swirling script._

_Upon seeing the magnificent gift, most likely worth a small fortune, Lelouch's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew to two or three times their normal size. He slowly tore his eyes away to meet the eyes of the gift giver, his mouth still hanging open._

_"I thought it was about time you had your own set." Schneizel couldn't help the grin which spread across his face at the reaction._

_The child's eyes fell to the gift once again, still in awe._

_"Lelouch, don't you think you should thank your brother?" came the gentle reminder of his mother who stood behind him._

_"Oh!" he exclaimed, snapping out of his daze. He stood and placed the case on the chair before approaching Schneizel to wrap his arms tightly around his waist. "T-thank you."_

_He lightly placed a hand on the raven-head's shoulder. "You're very welcome." _

_They both let go and Marianne stepped out from behind of the chair to stand in the middle of the room. She twirled dramatically with arms out, blue skirt and long black hair flying about her. As she came to a stop she said loudly so all could hear, "Attention everyone! I'm leaving the parlour for the ballroom! Join me if you wish." She turned. "Nunnally dear, come along." The three year old walked up to her mother, who scooped the child into her arms and left the room with a sway of skirts and her admirer Cornelia in tow. Euphemia followed her big sister and a number of others trailed out after._

_"Schneizel? Could we play a game? Please?" A little Lelouch was craning his neck to look up at the second prince, with big puppy dog eyes._

_"Of course."_

_The two of them set up a table and took the board and chess pieces out of the case. Once they had it set up they pulled two chairs over and sat down. Schneizel was in front of the white pieces and Lelouch in front of the black...as always. _

_Clovis, who had stayed after the other's departure, wandered up. "Could I watch?"_

_"Certainly," Schneizel replied._

_The thirteen year old blond boy pulled up another chair to watch his two half brothers._

_Schneizel started, as always, and then Lelouch moved. They played their game with Clovis looking on. _

_Three years later and Lelouch had improved greatly from the first time he played. He had taken to chess like a duck to water. The brilliant boy had learned the game rapidly. He read the books and learned the strategies. He played against other children his own age but found they were far inferior. He challenged some adults, beating some to their great surprise and losing to others, much to the boy's frustration. Clovis had begun playing with him but Lelouch easily beat his older brother, though Clovis was seven years his senior. Even so, Clovis kept coming back for more, time after time. Always he was beaten. It was much like how Lelouch would always challenge Schneizel. He had never won once but always came back for another rematch, incessant in his challenges. Even now he was losing to his older brother. He was losing quite badly this time._

_"Checkmate."_

_"No!"_

_"So you've lost again. What happened Lelouch? You were doing quite well before. This time around was pitiful."_

_"Hmmmmmmmmmm..." The little boy's brow was furrowed in concentration. "I don't know!" he spat._

_"Yes you do." Schneizel smiled, amused. "Think."_

_Lelouch let out an exasperated sigh but concentrated on the task at hand. He had a faraway look as he thought about it. He finally said, "I went by the book. You could easily predict my moves."_

_"That's right. You used the strategies well but you need to be more flexible with your thinking. Why did you go by the book this time?"_

_"I don't know. I just did okay? It seemed like the right thing at the time."_

_"I know you can do better than that."_

_"Rematch!"_

_"Can I play?" Clovis had been quiet but spoke up now. "I have been practicing. I think maybe I could win this time."_

_"No way," Lelouch scoffed. "You're a loser. You haven't won once."_

_"So? You haven't ever won against Schneizel."_

_Lelouch quieted at that but he sent a death glare at his older brother. "But I want to play with Schneizel. It's _my_ birthday."_

_"Lelouch," Schneizel calmly interjected. "Play a game with Clovis. I'll play you again afterwards."_

_"Fine," he said grudgingly. "But I am going to win Schneizel. Hear me?"_

_"Okay."_

_They reset the board and did just that. Lelouch beat Clovis once again and Schneizel beat Lelouch as always. Nothing had changed despite the claims that had been made. Life continued._

* * *

Schneizel spread his forces widely in a curved shape to approach the tyrant's.

Lelouch responded by moving the majority of his forces to his left wing and advancing with it.

"Their main wings are undermanned," Kanon said, looking at Schneizel.

"Have Gino's unit advance. Keep the enemy's left wing from extending," Schneizel commanded.

"Yes Your Highness."

The direction of Lelouch's forces reversed.

Schneizel sternly said "Gino, halt your advance. Now."

"But why? We should strike while they're in disarray," Gino asked incredulously. Everyone was looking at the man with a confused expression.

"It's a false opening." A slight bit of laughter entered his voice as he recalled all the games he had played with his younger brother."Hm. I'm not buying it." The corners of his mouth tilted upward marginally.

Lelouch countered swiftly. "Sixth unit follow Anya and move to the northeast. Elevate forty degrees," Schneizel ordered. They did as they were instructed. "Anya stop there, climb two hundred metres and stabilize."

Schneizel's face was set more stiffly than usual and if one just looked into to his eyes could almost see the gears turning in his mind as he calculated each move with expertise and precision. He was intently focused, rapidly assessing the situation as each change was made, calculating his moves and his brother's, trying to gain the upper hand. Though few could see it, an invisible battle was waging between the two commanders intensely. The two of them fought on.

Schneizel had his wings spread apart to encircle the enemy force. The blond man saw as the Lancelot Albion and some of his brother's forces moved forwards to enforce his from line. He knew this move. He had seen his brother make it before.

* * *

_Chess may have been Lelouch's first great love but if chess was his first then books surely were his second. He read everything he could get his hands on. Novels, plays, books on tactics, essays, historical books, fiction, non-fiction, you name it, and he has probably read it and if not certainly would in the future._

_When he wasn't playing chess or doing lessons or spending time with Nunnally and his mother one could oftentimes find him curled up with a book somewhere, thoroughly engrossed. Schneizel knew this. That was why when he went looking for him he decided to go to the library in the imperial palace. Sure enough Schneizel found his younger brother in one of the study rooms connected to the main part of the library. _

_He was now seven years old and was sitting on a heavily cushioned chair, wearing an embroidered white coat and black pants. His chin rested on one hand and his other hand held a book. His amethyst eyes were downcast, intently focused on whatever book he was reading, and his dark hair framed his face._

_Schneizel entered the room. The boy didn't seem to notice. He waited. Lelouch flipped a page. He cleared his throat. Nothing. "Lelouch." Still nothing. Schneizel sighed. "Lelouch," he said more loudly this time, trying to get his half brother's attention. "Let's play a game of chess."_

_"Mh? Oh Schneizel. Sorry. What was that?" the boy asked distractedly. His eyes were still moving quickly back and forth across the page as he read each line._

_"Would you like to play a game of chess with me?"_

_"Maybe another time." Lelouch waved Schneizel off._

_"What? Are you really so afraid that you are going to lose?" Schneizel was goading him. He knew that Lelouch couldn't resist a challenge. One slight of his skill and he was off. He was far too competitive to back down._

_Sure enough Schneizel was right. At the comment the boy's head jerked up. His gaze left the page and fixated on him. There was fire in those eyes._

_He stood in a fraction of a second slamming the forgotten book (which he could now see said something about Shakespeare on its cover) down on the table next to the chair he had been sitting in. "What?! No way! I am going to crush you!" As he shouted Schneizel could see a gap in the boy's mouth where a tooth was missing._

_Schneizel waited, concealing a small smirk that had been forming._

_"Wait here." Lelouch hurriedly exited the room and soon returned with a chess set which he undoubtedly borrowed from the library. There were a number of them kept because a number of the residents of the palace often enjoyed to play a game. _

_There was a table in the middle of the room with benches on either side. The boy put the board down with a little more force than necessary and began setting up the pieces. Schneizel helped._

_When they finished they took their places and started in earnest. It was a good game. Both came up with creative strategies trying to corner the other. The entire time Schneizel wore a guise of practiced, unbreakable calm. Lelouch wore a determined expression, with brows furrowed and eyes alight. The young prince's mouth was in a hard line as he concentrated. The boy let out a little growl of frustration._

_The game continued to drag on. Lelouch resorted to a new strategy. He pushed his pieces forward. Most of his best pieces were up front and he tried to push through Schneizel's front lines. He was on the offensive, aggressively pushing Schneizel back. It was a good strategy and it would have worked on many but Schneizel was his opponent. It was a brash move. Lelouch had a very good head on his shoulders but he was headstrong, and he let his emotions enter into his decision making. It was something the boy had always struggled with, unlike Schneizel who was an expert in staying detached and objective._

_While he was strong upfront and mercilessly trying to crush Schneizel's front line, it left his flanks exposed. Schneizel used this to his advantage and pushed onwards. They tore each other to shreds but in the end Schneizel came out on top. Just as he planned. As always. "Checkmate."_

_"Ergh!" Lelouch growled in frustration. His elbows were on the table and his head in his hands which were knotted in fists in his hair. "I shouldn't have done that."_

_"You don't need to be so hard on yourself." Schneizel smiled affectionately at his brother. "It's only for fun."_

_"I know," was the terse response. "I thought maybe this time I could do it." _

_"I know you did. But you were wrong. Again."_

_Lelouch glared at Schneizel before letting out an annoyed huff. "I will obliterate you eventually!" The boy moved his arms, messily knocking over all the remaining pieces and scrambling them up. "There! Now you can't tell I lost."_

_Schneizel let out a rare laugh at the boy's actions._

_"What are you laughing at?"_

_"You're so amusing. You just get so frustrated. You're like a little bomb when you get set off."_

_"Am not!"_

_"I'm not insulting you Lelouch. Sometimes I wish I could be like you. You don't always show it but you're passionate, emotional. I find that more difficult."_

_"Huh?" The boy's temper deflated and he looked up at Schneizel curiously._

_"Of course that does tend to make me the better chess player. You just need to learn how to keep it in check when your temper gets the better of you. It will make you a better strategist."_

_"I guess you're right."_

_"I had better get going. I have duties that I must attend to." The blond stood and reached for the board but was stopped by the boy._

_"I don't need your help, thank you very much. I can clean up by myself. Just get going. You wouldn't want to be late." He smiled at Schneizel. "I'm not giving up though. Next time."_

_"Next time." Schneizel left the room._

* * *

"Ahah. You haven't changed, Lelouch. You would rather attack my front lines than defend your own flank," Schneizel said, pleased. He narrowed his eyes as he focused on the task at hand. "I now have a small window. Xingke."

Xingke and some of Schneizel's elite forces moved forward. The true battle began as the first shots were taken. Schneizel's forces broke through Britannia's front line. As they continued to push forwards, Lelouch's moved back collectively. Schneizel's enemy was suffering great losses.

"This is the moment. Smash both wings." The Knightmares moved aside as the Ikaruga prepared to fire. The powerful canons released the red beams of destruction, obliterating portions of each wing.

"It seemed Lelouch badly underestimated the fighting skills of the Black Knights," Diethard commented proudly. Everything seemed to side in Schneizel's favour. _It seems you may have lost again little brother._ The Britannian forces kept retreating steadily losing ground.

Suddenly, out of the blue, everything went wrong. The mountains below his forces erupted, launching hundreds if not thousands of fiery balls into the air, destroying everything they touched. The sky turned dark as the fire obliterated their forces. The effect was catastrophic. As Lelouch had retreated his forces out of range he had drawn the Black Knights towards him, directly over top of the Sakuradite mines. It had all been preplanned.

Ash rained down from the sky as the majority of Schneizel's forces were wiped out. Cries from the remaining soldiers in the air could be heard as they desperately searched for comrades, in attempt to save them. There was no way the scattered remnants could stand against Britannia any longer. A collective gasp washed over the room. "Zero," they whispered in awe as they witnessed the terrible, yet beautiful destruction taking place before them. This was the man they had once fought with to strike terror into the heart of Britannia.

"It...can't be," Diethard stammered in shock.

"He used the Sakuradite in the Fuji mines," Kanon said as he stared out of the window at the sight, equally shocked.

"Yes he has," Schneizel answered calmly. "Destroying his own ground forces as well. In reality, it's you who has been checked and you brought it on yourself," Schneizel said confidently. _There is no way you can win now, Lelouch. The F.L.E.I.J.A.s will destroy you._

Schneizel turned his attention to another matter. "Nunnally, targeting is complete. Now that the Black Knights have been smashed, we must use the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s power."

The F.L.E.I.J.A. was launched, heading directly for Lelouch's forces. A few of the emperor's subordinates approached it, in attempt to disarm the devastating bomb.

Schneizel watched on, in calm confidence. He knew the full weight of what the F.L.E.I.J.A.s could do. Lelouch could do nothing to stop them. He was completely helpless. "It's useless. It can't be stopped. The F.L.E.I.J.A. went critical the moment it was fired from the Damocles."

A great ball of intense white and pink light expanded, demolishing everything it touched. The range was incredible and the destruction terrible. The F.L.E.I.J.A. drew everything surrounding it towards itself, even monstrous waves formed as the seas was drawn in from below. Everything was incinerated, and the bomb took out a many of Lelouch's forces.

Lelouch's remaining forces charged the Damocles, but to no avail, they would just keep firing the warheads and slowly destroy everything. There was no escaping their fate.

"I wonder, do you really think you can defeat me Lelouch? Because if you do, you're at the end of your path. A man who has not mastered the use of the mask can never prevail," Schneizel said. They kept firing, one after another of the detrimental F.L.E.I.J.A.s. Nothing could withstand them, as was evident from Lelouch's rapidly shrinking army. "Nunnally we're ready for the next one," Schneizel said gently, knowing what must be his sister's weak state. And it launched.

* * *

_Extravagant floor length gowns, expensive fabrics, fine crystal glasses filled with red and white wines, and bright chandeliers hanging from the ceiling of the great reception hall could all be seen. Some were standing and others were sitting at tables set out along the perimeter of the room. The pleasant hum of chatter filled the room. _

_The imperial family had congregated at the imperial palace in Pendragon. That was exactly right, the _entire_ family was there. It was a family gathering of sorts held annually. The room was filled to the brim with princes and princesses, aunts and uncles, friends, prominent members of the court, a few lords, ladies, earls, duchesses, viceroys, knights, barons, you name it. Of course the Emperor himself had attended as well. He was surrounded by his consorts, each vying for his attention._

_Some of the consorts banded together as friends but many were enemies which was apparent from the dirty looks they gave each other. A fair portion of them were directed at one woman in particular. Marianne vi Britannia. Marianne the Flash. She was favoured among them though she was a commoner by birth._

_They all looked different and their hair colours varied greatly. Some were blond, others had brown hair, one had black, another pink, red and a particular woman had bright blue hair. Beside her were two young boys. _

_They took off, weaving in and out of people. One was in pursuit of the other. They scattered the nobles this way and that. _

_They ran into Guinevere and ducked under her skirts. She shrieked and cursed, "brats," viciously after them._

_They ran into Odysseus and the man spilled red wine all down his front. _

_They came across little redheaded Carine who stuck out a foot and tripped them. They skirmished on the floor briefly before one boy escaped and desperately ran._

_They came to the tables and ducked under one._

_"Hey! Get out from under there. Both of you!" ordered a certain eight year old with violet eyes and black hair. They did. One held the other's blue hair in a vice like grip. "Pollux let go of Castor's hair."_

_The blue-haired, yellow-eyed boy complied grudgingly. His blue-haired, blue-eyed twin brother looked relieved._

_"You're despicable. You should know better," chided Lelouch. "Now go back to your mother and behave properly."_

_They listened but as Pollux turned he stuck out his tongue at his older brother._

_"Guilford, see that they cause no more trouble," Cornelia told her knight. The young man bowed and went after them. _

_At a table Lelouch had his chess set. Across from him sat none other than Schneizel. At eighteen the young man had reached his full height and was now taller than his father, whose height was certainly nothing to scoff at. His height was disguised somewhat due to his sitting position. The two of them were part way through a game. Neither was able to get the best of the other as of yet. There was no indication it would happen any time soon._

_"Go Lelouch!"_

_The two of them had a small audience. Eighteen year old Cornelia stood behind Schneizel, observing over his shoulder. Surrounding Lelouch were seven year old Euphemia, five year old Nunnally, and fifteen year old Clovis._

_Euphemia threw her hands in the air. "We're on Lelouch's team! You can win Lelouch!"_

_Nunnally copied her big sister. "Yay!' They giggled._

_"I'll do my best," he smiled at them._

_"You can be on big brother Schneizel's team Cornelia," Euphemia said cheerily._

_"Mh? Oh, yes. Sure. Why not." She smiled fondly at her little sister._

_"Oh no fair. Lelouch has a bigger fan club than I do," Schneizel laughed lightly._

_"But we're the little kids. We have to stick together," Euphemia responded matter of factly._

_"Clovis isn't little," Schneizel pointed out._

_"So?" Euphemia, Nunnally and Clovis said in unison._

_"Lelouch. I have an idea. Maybe you can-" Clovis started._

_"I don't need your input," Lelouch cut off._

_The game continued with the game being perfectly even between the two until suddenly it wasn't. Everything went wrong out of the blue. One move, another move. Lelouch who had been keeping up oh so very well was suddenly in for a world of trouble._

_"What's..." Lelouch started._

_"Checkmate."_

_"...Happening." He stared at the board in shock._

_Schneizel got up, leaving the others to gape. He plucked a glass of red wine from the tray of a passing servant. He swished the liquid around the crystal glass and took a sip. Cornelia approached him._

_"That was harsh. Couldn't you let him win for once. He's been trying for years," Cornelia said._

_Five._

_"No," he stated simply. "He learns best this way. And even if I wanted to he wouldn't let me. He would be able to tell."_

_Four._

_"But still. Couldn't you even tell him what the hell went wrong. I mean, I have no idea. and he's only eight." _

_Three._

_"No," the blond responded sharply._

_Two. _

_"He likes this. He's good at this. Just give him a few more seconds, he's almost got it." Schneizel turned around to face his opponent._

_One._

_Vivid amethyst eyes widened and the boy's mouth opened marginally as his breath escaped him. Lelouch's eyes met Schneizel's and a grin slowly formed on his face. "Oh."_

* * *

Schneizel watched, amused as his brother fought desperately, trying to overcome the Damocles. It was useless. The F.L.E.I.J.A.s left tactics ineffective. They could not even strike the Damocles directly, as it had an immense shield surrounding it, the Blaze Luminous. Soon Damocles would ascend pass the point of no return where nothing could reach it. He was completely untouchable.

The Avalon with the hostages on board approached the Damocles. Schneizel knew exactly what his opponent was trying to do but wouldn't allow a few casualties to waver his resolve.

Xingke once again appeared on screen. "Schneizel," the man said angrily. "Are you trying to kill the captives too?"

From his relaxed position on the throne situated in the command room of the Damocles Schneizel said, "Now that the Black Knights have been beaten-"

Schneizel was cut off. "We aren't beaten yet!"

"Very well then," the commander sighed. "I'll wait ten minutes." _I hope that will appease them but it really won't make a difference either way. _

"Ten minutes?!"

"Aren't you talking to me because your already in position to counterattack?"

"Alright fine," the black-haired man relented angrily. "Ten minutes." His face disappeared from the massive screen again.

"That's a hefty loan, considering we need ten minutes to prep the next shot," Kkanon commented astutely, rather amused.

"It saves me from dealing with them after the battle."

"Are you saying that you don't need the Black Knights anymore?" Diethard cut in.

"What purpose would a collective military strength possibly serve?" All the occupants of the room turned their attention to the battle they could see playing out on the screen before them.

The Black Knights struck the Avalon from behind. Suzaku went to fend them off. Though he defeated some he couldn't stop them from breaking through the shields and damaging the ship. The Avalon began falling. They managed to get past the Lancelot and boarded the Avalon. Schneizel was surprised that they managed to get so far.

"Should we fire another F.L.E.I.J.A. now?" Schneizel mused.

"We still have our Blaze Luminous, and should wait for criticality.

"Good point. But it's an excellent opportunity to eliminate the Black Knights. No, I suppose we shouldn't," the prince sighed. He was thinking aloud more than anything as he let his thoughts lazily drift around, not needing to made snapshot decisions and longer. "It's too ambitious."

"Enemy Knightmares approaching," a voice from the intercom said. "The Shinkiro is leading them."

"Lower the Blaze Luminous away from the F.L.E.I.J.A. launch tube immediately. We're going to redirect our aim at the Shinkiro," Schneizel commanded. He seemed to sink in on himself. "Lelouch, discarding your life at the end? How unsightly." He knew his brother would die, but he was saddened at it going this way. He wanted his brother to die with some form of dignity at the very least. Die fighting perhaps. Not like this, throwing his life away in what he must know was a fruitless attempt.

"Realignment complete." Schneizel frowned.

"Nunnally, it ends now. Can you do this?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes," the crippled princess replied, "brother Schneizel."

"Blaze Luminous lowered."

"Now," Schneizel instructed. The F.L.E.I.J.A. launched, its course set for the Shinkiro. _Goodbye, my little brother._

"With this peace will come," Schneizel said, at ease, finally knowing it would all come to an end.

He watched as the F.L.E.I.J.A. detonated and began to expand, but something was wrong. He frowned. It stopped expanding as it normally would and went back in on itself, disappearing.

"A F.L.E.I.J.A.," Kanon said shocked.

"It disappeared," Diethard finished for him.

"Huh?" Schneizel was in complete shock. _But how? It...shouldn't be impossible. I-it disappeared? _He was in awe but he gathered himself. "I didn't expect them to have made a toy like that," he said darkly. _No matter...they still can't harm me in the Damocles. _

As that thought passed through his mind the Shinkiro entered the area of the Blaze Luminous that was still down, and was about to reappear. He hovered in its way and prevented it from destroying him with his own shield, and even allowed the others he had with him to enter as well. _What?_

"They've gotten through the Blaze?" Kanon said in astonishment.

_Clever. Very clever. You knew there would be a short period of time where you could slip in and utilized it to the utmost. This was wall part of your plan, wasn't it Lelouch? I'm impressed. You're a formidable opponent. _Schneizel rested the side of his face on a hand as he sat in his chair. "They have indeed."

Lelouch's forces infiltrated the Damocles. Schneizel could hear the alarms sounding and the reports of his enemies through the speaker system. _Damn. _He felt anger and frustration boiling inside of him and clenched his teeth in frustration as he glared at the monitor.

He took a breath and closed his eyes, reigning in his stray emotions quickly. A cool, collected calm washed over him once again. "My Kudos Lelouch. I salute you, for forcing me to implement my final plan."

"Huh," Kanon turned around in surprise. "You're really going to do that?"

"Yes," he stated simply. "Turn the Damocles into a prison for Lelouch and the others. After we've abandoned ship, we'll obliterate the Damocles entirely with a F.L.E.I.J.A.. What a fine coffin for him. I'm certain you'll be pleased with it...Lelouch."

* * *

_"Tea?" Schneizel offered._

_"Please, Your Highness."_

_"I'm Schneizel right now. Just Schneizel. You are my guest here." He poured the steaming liquid into his companion's cup and then placed the pot on the table._

_"I apologize Your High...Schneizel."_

_"There is nothing to be sorry for."_

_"I'm just not used to referring to you in such a...familiar manner."_

_"Mmmm." Schneizel took sidelong glance at his guest. Blue eyes were fixated on the cup in his hands. Long pinkish-brown hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail and bangs framed the fine features of the young man's face. "Kanon. My condolences for hitting you. I didn't want to hurt you."_

_"You are not at fault. It was required. They expected it of you. By making an example of me you never have to whip someone else again. I..." The earl paused in hesitation._

_"What is it?"_

_"Well. I admire you really. You are a model leader. You are kind to your subordinates but still are not afraid to use to use the whip when it is necessary to enforce rules."_

_The prince accepted the complement silently._

_He approached Kanon. Bending over, he brought his face close to Kanon's and took the nineteen year old by the chin and gently guided his head to the side with his hand._

_"What're you-" came Kanon's panicked cry. He flushed._

_"Relax. I was just looking at your cut." There was indeed a gash on the earl's cheek where the whip had sliced it. "I see that you got it treated."_

_"Well yes." Kanon averted his eyes, unable to make eye contact._

_"Good." Schneizel smiled and turned Kanon's head to face his, forcing the young man to look him in the eyes. "What did you think I was going to do?" Schneizel's long thumb traced Kanon's bottom lip._

_"N-nothing!" He blushed a deeper shade of scarlet._

_"Is that so," Schneizel purred, bringing his face so it was inches away._

_Slam! The door crashed against the wall as it was flung open. The two men abruptly separated. Schneizel stood straight and Kanon looked down, his entire face bright red now. They had parted quickly but not quite quick enough that the room's newest occupant hadn't seen anything._

_Lelouch looked between them suspiciously before shrugging it off._

_"Rematch! You. Me. Chess. Now."_

_Schneizel couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh. He ran a hand through his pale golden locks. "Lelouch. Now isn't a really good time. As you can see I have a guest for tea." He said as he gestured to Kanon._

_"But you promised we would today."_

_"Did I? Oh, right. I had forgotten." He let out another sigh. "Lelouch, how about we play tomorrow instead."_

_"No. It's alright. I will leave you two to play your game," interjected Kanon. "There are some things I must tend to. If you will excuse me." He stood. "I thank you for the tea." He placed his still full cup on the table. "Your Highnesses," he said as he graciously bowed. Kanon turned on his heel and left the room._

_Lelouch, who was carrying a black leather case set it on a chair and opened it. He took out his chess board and pieces and set them up efficiently. Schneizel sat down with a thump and rested the side of his head on a hand. He closed his eyes and began massaging his brow, as he entered into deep thought. He was worried he had scared Kanon off._

_"Schneizel. Schneizel!" The call snapped him out of his reverie. He scolded himself for letting events get to him and cast his nagging thoughts aside._

_"Ah yes. Sorry." He sat up straight in his chair and put a smile on his face. "Shall be begin?"_

_The dark-haired boy gave him a funny look. "Fine." _

_Their game commenced in earnest. As they played they kept up a flow of pleasant chatter. Schneizel didn't blame the nine year old for barging into his room. He had promised and Kanon had been the one to leave. Besides, he enjoyed his little brother's company._

_It was Lelouch's turn. He didn't move. He looked rather thoughtful."Schneizel?"_

_"Yes? Would you like to say something?"_

_"Did I interrupt something? Earlier I mean. I just...what were you doing? I don't really understand."_

_"Well," he said carefully, unsure what to say. "No. I...I don't really know."_

_Lelouch avoided eye contact, instead tugging at the cuffs of his shirt as though they had suddenly become fascinating."It just looked like you were going to you know..." Eyes flicked up for an answer._

_Schneizel's eyes darted to Lelouch. He was apprehensive to say anything. Lelouch was staring at him._

_After a moment of awkward silence the boy simply asked, "Schneizel, are you gay?"_

_His eyes widened fractionally. He had a problem. Lelouch was correct in his assumption. Schneizel gulped._

_It wasn't that he was ashamed or embarrassed. He felt confident in his sexuality. He didn't think Lelouch would judge him for it either. Well he probably wouldn't. Homosexuality was recognized in Britannia. Gay marriage was legal and had been for some time. It was widely accepted among the population. In fact the only ones that scorned it were a few older people and some of the most traditional families. Kanon's was one of them. He knew Kanon was gay. He had casually asked him about it before, saying he had just heard a rumour, a partial truth. He found out that Kanon hadn't come out of the closet. He didn't want to endanger that and besides he had his own future to think about. While Britannia had recognised it, many other countries did not and he was a figurehead for his country. He would be judged, and this could affect Britannia's future with them._

_He had a dilemma. Lie and possibly be caught or simply tell the truth?_

_"Yes. I am." He looked at the boy carefully for his reaction._

_"Oh." Lelouch simply returned to the game and made his move._

_"Is that it?" He was mildly surprised by the reaction._

_"What? Do you want a conversation about it or something?"_

_"No," he said coolly, though he felt grateful to the boy for accepting it so easily as there was a certain stigma that came with the matter. "I just thought you might have questions."_

_"You like guys. What's the big deal?" Lelouch paused, chewing on his lower lip. "Well... Is he your boyfriend then that...what was his name? Kanon?"_

_"No. He isn't"_

_"He seems nice. Maybe he should be."_

_"I may have destroyed any chance of that. I'm afraid I may have been a bit too forward."_

_"Well I don't really know anything about romancey stuff but maybe you should just try again. Talk to him about it or something. That's what mother always says."_

_"So you're a match maker now?" Schneizel teased._

_"Not really," he sighed._

_"Well I bet you're just a little heart breaker. I saw that Cera girl looking at you. I wouldn't be surprised if she even kissed you."_

_"Shut up!" Lelouch said blushing. "Just focus on the game."_

_"Okay."_

_"Schneizel?"_

_"I thought you wanted to focus on the game?"_

_"I know. I was just curious. Does anyone else know about you?"_

_"My mother, and Cornelia. Clovis too. Now let's focus on the game so I can beat you already."_

_"Never!"_

_Silence._

_"Lelouch?"_

_"But I thought you_ _wanted to focus on the game," Lelouch imitated the earlier response purposefully._

_"I know," Schneizel imitated back. "Let's just keep this between you and me. Okay?"_

_Lelouch shrugged. "Alright. Let's actually focus now. I'm going to win."_

_"Whatever you say."_

_Finally done their conversation, they went back to their game. Each one intently working and strategising in silence. Each one coming up with more and more elaborate plans and each one foiling the other. Lelouch had certainly become a force to be reckoned with. He was a master in his own right. He had been for a long time. No one had ever told him. Schneizel was certainly no person to be trifled with though. People had begun calling him the Cold Blooded Strategist for a reason, but he was struggling to overwhelm his ebony-haired companion this time around. More than usual. The two were on equal footing for the moment, not that Schneizel planned for them to be for long. _

_They battled it out, using their intellect to the utmost. The blond against the raven-head. The white prince against the black prince. _

_Lelouch made a move in his latest strategy. Schneizel wasn't sure about this one. There were fifteen different courses of action Lelouch could probably be taking. He had twenty seven strategies he considered taking. He just had to pick one. Schneizel reached out a hand to pick up a piece. As he did a curl began forming at the corner's of his opponent's mouth. It was so slight it was almost imperceptible. Almost. Lelouch was going for the feint. He switched his hand's movement, quickly moving a different piece._

_The small slip up allowed Schneizel to gain the upper hand and he defeated his brother._

_"Checkmate." The statement elicited a frustrated groan from his brother. Lelouch let his face hit the table. Schneizel smiled. "You really thought you were going to win? But you've never won once before. All the facts say you won't."_

_"Yes. Well...no sort of. But there's a first time for everything. If I just give up it'll never happen," came the muffled response. He started gently banging his head against the table's surface. _

_"You probably shouldn't bang you're head like that."_

_"Maybe I'll get brain damage and then I won't care anymore."_

_"Thank you."_

_Lelouch stopped. "Good to know you want me to get brain damage."_

_"That's not what I meant." The young man smiled gently._

_"Huh?" The boy picked his head off the table to look at the speaker._

_"I meant thank you for being so understanding. I appreciate it."_

_Lelouch tilted his head to the side ever so slightly in confusion. "Of course."_

_"You're chess skills are coming along nicely. I dare say you are even a master. Maybe one day you can even surpass me," Schneizel changed the subject._

_His eyes lit up. "Really? Thanks." He didn't say much but he started beaming. A wide smile spreading across his face, giving it warmth and life. It was a beautiful thing to behold._

_Little did they know at the time that his genuine smile would fade in a few months time, rarely to be seen again. In place of smiles would be fake ones along with frowns and pained expressions. In place of laughter would be tears. In place of happiness would be sorrow and burning hatred. His childhood would be abruptly cut short by bullets and blood. His innocence would be lost. His mother was soon to be brutally murdered and his life as he knew it shattered. Just in a few months time._

* * *

Schneizel boarded his private transport with his two companions in tow. As the doors closed behind his the screen positioned at the front of the cabin began beeping. "Huh?" the blond muttered in confusion. _What's this? _He narrowed his eyes and his mouth was in a thin line as an image appeared. It was just a chair, facing away from him. He began glaring and let out a small noise of anger as he took in a sharp breath.

Slowly, the chair turned, revealing its occupant, Lelouch. He sat at ease with elbows resting on each arm of the chair and hands clasped together, forming a sort of pyramid shape with is arms. "I've been waiting for you, Schneizel," he said with the slightest hint of smug condescension entering his voice.

Schneizel lowered his head as he grimaced, his hands clenched into fists. Other than this he displayed no emotion as he evenly said, "I see." He raised his head to look at his brother. "I suppose this means that you have me in checkmate."

The blond calmly walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. "Please tell me. I'm dying to know," Schneizel said. He moved his arms into the same position as Lelouch's as he inquired, "Just how did you discover what my plan was?" He regarded Lelouch coolly.

"You're mistaken. What I anticipated was the pattern of your own nature."

"My nature?" Schneizel questioned in genuine curiosity and the slightest hint of surprise.

"You don't have the desire to win. " Lelouch lazily spun a black king chess piece in his hand.

Schneizel frowned. "Mm," came the subtle noise of displeasure.

"You remember that chess match? At the Vermillion Forbidden City? And the coupe d'état of the Black Knights? You only play games you can't lose."

Schneizel closed his eyes as he said, "So, you predicted that I would abandon the Damocles?" It was more statement than question.

"Schneizel, this time I'm going to make sure that you lose."

"Meaning, I'll be put to death."

"I have a question. Were you intending to use the Damocles as a tool to dominate the world?"

"I wasn't. I only wanted to give everyone what they wanted. To bring peace to civilization."

"Disregarding humanity's true nature?"

"That's a matter of opinion." Schneizel waved off the comment.

"Then you actually imagined you could maintain the world in a perpetual state of now. But, life without change might be called anything except life. It's nothing more than experience."

"But, link those together and they become knowledge right?"

Lelouch lowered his head and closed his eyes for a brief moment before raising it again and staring at him. "Schneizel, you truly are superior." The camera zoomed out from his face. "So superior you can't even see it." He waved one arm theatrically as if gesturing to something in the air. "Yes. Emperor Charles sought the past. You seek the present. But _I_ seek the future."

"But the future may prove to be worse than the present," the blond man countered.

"No. It will be better. Because no matter how long it takes, people will continue to seek out happiness."

"Even though that will end up making people greedy." He couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh at his younger brother. "Your folly also knows no limit. You're really too emotional about this. Hope and dreams are merely names for aimless fiction," he reasoned.

"You're restricted. Since you belong to the symbol known as a royal family, which looks down on the world. I've seen it over and over. The people who struggle against sadness. Those who seek the future. How they all carry on wishing for happiness. Human nature is why I chose Geass, andto wear a mask."

"Lelouch," he chided. "You're contradicting yourself. You, who continually deny the will of others are standing here before us, affirming the will of humanity." He smirked. "That's enough. Kill me now and be done with it, _but_, a F.L.E.I.J.A. will still decimate you. We will gladly give our lives to bring peace to the world." He felt confident and sure as he said it. _Lelouch, you still will not win_. As the last words left his mouth he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hm?" Thinking it to be Kanon, wanting to put a stop to this he turned, to look directly into the demonic eyes of the demon himself.

"And that's how I came to my decision," said the Lelouch still on the screen.

"That I'd give you the gift of the words, 'you shall serve Zero'," his twin in the flesh finished.

All in that instant thoughts and emotions whirled as he registered what was happening. Shock, awe, amazement, and terror all coursed him as if flood gates were opening. Everything suddenly and instantly clicked into place and he knew. Schneizel felt his insides grow cold and his heart seemed to skip a beat. He was caught in a net, Lelouch's plan. It was perfectly, masterfully, _artfully_ crafted. His eyes widened.

"You never intended to kill me at all, you wanted to..." he began in pure awe, but he never finished his sentence. He did however finish his last thought before the Geass took over and bent his will. _So this is checkmate Lelouch? I have lost. You have surpassed me...little brother._

* * *

So I hoped you liked it a bit at least. I ended up putting a bit of extra stuff just about random bits of their lives that I imagine to be true in the flashbacks. I had to do a little bit of research for this and the parts that aren't flashbacks aren't mine. I used the dialogue already there and added thoughts and described things on my own way so I really don't claim those parts at all. I did needed them for the idea I had in mind so I would have written more stuff that was completely my own but couldn't for this. By the way I know Kanon doesn't have long hair but in some picture drama thing there was a flashback and apparently he had long hair in it so I just went with that. That's where I got the whole whipping thing from too. Also I know it isn't technically canon that they are gay. They never actually said it in the anime but it's my headcanon they are and I ship it. Cera is no one. Some random person I made up. Castor and Pollux I found on the wiki. Apparently they were princes in some side material so I decided it might be fun to add them in because there are a bunch of the imperial siblings we don't even know about. And I know nothing about chess so yeah...sorry. I avoided the playing in general and sorry for any mistakes made.

Anyways...enough of my rant sorry... I hope it didn't suck epically. I needed to get it out of my system. Please feel free to leave a review.


End file.
